


mythology

by AllegraBanner



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Tokyo Ghoul Week, Tokyo Ghoul Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraBanner/pseuds/AllegraBanner
Summary: Arima was always and will always be exactly what he is now: the Reaper.
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993417
Kudos: 3





	mythology

Arima was always and will always be exactly what he is now: the Reaper.

He is not tied to any specific faith, yet his name is spoken in all tongues and all kinds of voices. Hopeful, fearful, resentful. They all know his reputation.

They all know that he's a killer, and it is for this reason that their opinions of him are divided.

Humans think he kills the enemy, and he does. Ghouls think he kills them, and he does. They think that they have been placed on opposite ends of a spectrum that they only imagine they can understand, but Arima knows the truth.

The world is more of a sliding scale than they may think.

So yes, he kills ghouls. But one very small, yet infinitely important fact of his life has been blotted out with tales of heroic apathy in the face of overwhelming odds; the black and white morality of good versus evil in a world where all that exists is a scale of grey.

He kills humans too.

As the Reaper, it is not his place to pass judgement on who is or is not worthy of life and death, so he does not ask. He swings his sword, his club, his shield, and he comes to rest with red-stained hands and not a flicker of doubt in his mind.

He is a puppet with too many strings, all tangled together until all he is capable of is the only thing every one of his puppeteers have in common; their singular collective purpose in the small part of the world they occupy: to control lives that are not theirs to control.

So Arima does what he thinks anyone would do if faced with his situation.

He cuts the strings.

The Reaper does not belong to any one faith.

In his last moment of being, watching the thinly woven lines of fate wrap around his appointed successor, neither does he.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post:  
> https://allegrabanner.tumblr.com/post/633190244082155520/tokyo-ghoul-week-2020-oct-28


End file.
